


Hours Gone By

by RainbowSparkles29



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSparkles29/pseuds/RainbowSparkles29
Summary: Hands on a wand-clockSpin round and roundEvery second sounds a tickA noise somehow profoundWhat would you doIf all of time itselfCould be controlled with a spellFound on a bookshelf?





	1. Break From Tradition

Dawn broke over the horizon of Mewni. For many, it was simply the start of a new day. Another typical day filled with corn, catapults and more corn. It may have been the same for Skywynne, who was gazing at the beautiful sunrise from her tower balcony, her eyes wide open and absorbing the golden light, if not for something special indeed. It was not a new sight for her - quite the contrary. Many a day she’d sit at the top of the castle’s construction longing for the day the time loop would be over and the castle would be done… longing for the day she would be free from isolation. It seemed that after five years, that day finally came. Sure, that day had come and gone, but sunrises like this would always remind Skywynne of such memories. Now, however, perhaps it would have a new purpose. Oranges and yellows glowed across the skies, in a fashion so spectacular that it might just kill a sun-deprived demon. Although it may have been Skywynne’s thousandth sunrise, or even ten-thousandth, it was merely her son, Jushtin’s, first.

  
Less than an hour ago, the Butterfly family’s first male heir was born. He had purple hair, not unlike his father, but it curled in a fashion similar to his mother’s. As it was Mondarn the 1st, the prince was a Bog Slug - an Aureole Sign most commonly associated with bad luck. How unlucky could the boy really be, though, if he was the first to break traditions, and be born on the one day that has a sign of its own? Not to mention the oh-so-lucky four-leaf clovers on his cheeks. Mewni may be a matriarchal queendom, but that was only to magical shenanigans causing all first-born heirs to be female for an unknown reason. Now, however, with the help of some time travel spells and incantations - unintentional though the effect may be - it had unsynced the natural processes in Skywynne’s body and allowed her son to be born. With a king on the throne, Mewni would surely be led into a new era of prosperity. Holding him up to the radiant light, the queen felt no need to worry. Staring into her newborn baby’s eyes, she knew that Jushtin was destined for greatness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Queen Skywynne, your presence has been requested in the throne room,” a servant stated when the queen opened her chamber door some hours later, when the sun was up in the sky and the horizon no longer displayed such glorious colours. Skywynne sighed, calmed her mind, and started descending down the long spiral staircase that led to the ground floor, holding her sleeping child tight against her chest. Now outside of her luxuriously decorated room, Skywynne noticed a certain chill in the air - to be expected, as it was winter, even if the recent sunrises may have better fit a hot summer. Luckily, her dress was more than warm enough. Woven only from the finest silk and cotton collected from the Forest of Certain Death, it had been made only for very special occasions such as this. Yellows and oranges worked well with her hourglass-shaped cheek marks and short hair, as did the cape. Though never understanding why her mother had gone so crazy over fashion and the latest trends, Skywynne couldn’t help but appreciate the time and effort that had gone into making the dress - just for her, and her only. It was times like these that Skywynne truly felt proud to have the title of ‘Queen of Hours’ - for once, she finally felt content with what she’d done for Mewni. She’d played her part, and now, hopefully, her son would play his, advancing the queendom- sorry, _king_ dom to an age of which past Butterflies could only have dreamt of. Though, there would be no time spells involved today - Skywynne promised herself to experience every moment of Jushtin’s life alongside him. Well, maybe not his entire life. Perhaps just a few days.

  
At last the queen reached the throne room, where Jushtin’s birth would officially be announced to her loyal court - and to her own mother, Lyric, who against all expectations, had removed herself from the vacation home located _inside_ a volcano to see her grandson. Well, she had shown up expecting a granddaughter, but Lyric had never been one to judge, and as long as Jushtin was in some fancy getup, she probably wouldn’t mind. It did seem that the heat actually _did_ work on her skin, as she looked practically the same as when the old castle burned down during Skywynne’s Wand Passing ceremony. Regardless, Skywynne was not worried. Well, okay, maybe a bit nervous, but who wouldn’t be?

  
“Now, ladies and gentlemen, fair people of Mewni,” spoke a servant, as the occasion began, “it is my honour to officially announce the birth of a new Butterfly, a Butterfly who is sure to bring prosperity and greatness to Mewni and so on and so forth…”  
Skywynne smiled. Of course, it was the same exact speech, recycled and reworded every other baby to make it seem like this royal would be even more special than the last, who had received the exact same speech. And, yet, perhaps this time it was right about Jushtin.  
“Please, give a warm welcome to Queen Skywynne of Hours, and her newborn _son_ ,” -the spokesperson placed a large amount of emphasis on _son_ and stalled for a few seconds, generating a few confused faces from the crowd- “prince Jushtin.”

  
A murmur of concern arose from the audience, and some voices were louder than others.  
“Did he just say son?”  
“Mewni will never prosper under a _king_.”  
“I didn’t even know Skywynne was pregnant until this morning!”

  
Clearly some were more informed than others. The odd comments here and there hurt, but Skywynne didn’t let them get to her. Holding her head up high, she strolled proudly out of the room, still holding Jushtin. In her other hand, she held the wand, which was reminiscent of her own achievements. Her face reflected clearly in the polished moonstone of the clockface, catching the attention of Jushtin, who had just woken up. Carefully and gently, Skywynne placed the wand into her son’s hands. He giggled as it shimmered and swirled, glowing and transforming into a different shape. The result was a long cane with an alligator’s head at the top and stripes down the handle. The queen once again grinned at her son, who had already experienced his first magic. _Surely,_ Skywynne thought, _Jushtin is destined for greatness._


	2. Matriarchal Outrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A matriarchal society  
> Cannot be run by a man  
> And yet the queen thinks differently  
> Does she really think it can?

More than fourteen years had passed when Skywynne began to have doubts. Jushtin was trying, if you could call it that. He’d written down a few spells, and indeed they worked quite nicely, but they were so… _basic._ _Easy._ Not to mention _the incident._ Skywynne certainly never ‘misplaced’ important family heirlooms in the stables when _she_ was a child. Not only that, Jushtin always hung around this ragtag group he called his ‘crew’. Sorry, ‘ _cru_ ’. They were always getting into trouble one way or another, bustling about the dimensions and leaving a trail of mischief behind them. Was it really such a wise idea to give Jushtin dimensional scissors?

The queen walked over to her luxurious balcony and let out a long, deep sigh. Perhaps the world would never know her perils, and perhaps that would be okay. Perhaps there was no need to worry, and things would sort themselves out. This had been Skywynne’s mentality right before she became so stressed that she blew up a dimension… so perhaps not. Sometimes action had to be taken. Such was a lesson that Skywynne knew all too well. One day, everything would be out of her hands, out of her control… she had to make sure that day was one where she could rest easy and relax, rather than one she would dread and panic over. Action had to be taken, and soon.

Something caught Skywynne’s ear - some kind of shout or cry. More, similar noises followed, and soon there seemed to be quite some commotion outside. Peering over the balcony railings to get a better view of what was down below, she saw a large crowd of people - in their hands were pitchforks, torches, and rotten corn. Upon seeing the queen, the crowd began shouting… rioting.

“Jushtin will never rule Mewni!”

“Who’s idea was it to have a male heir?”

“That rascal will never be king!”

Amongst the faces, Skywynne saw many familiar people - nobles from her court, knights fed up with cleaning up after her son, everyday citizens who didn’t want to deal with change. Why was this happening? Why right now? She glanced to the calendar and saw the date. It was the 37th of Gravnogk, of course - everyone in the castle was preparing for the Mewnipendence celebrations. From the looks of things, the mewmans had a realisation that it would be the perfect time to have everyone in one place, at a time where Skywynne would have to listen. Quickly, she called an emergency meeting with the Magical High Commission, and swiftly made a portal to the Bureaucracy of Magic which she closed behind her, so as not to be followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What seems to be the matter, Queen Skywynne?” questioned Reynaldo, who couldn’t care less.

“My people… everyone… they’re all… unhappy.”

“But why?” What happened?”

“They all… they don’t want Jushtin on the throne.”

Heckapoo, who had until this moment been fiddling with her scissors, waiting for the time to pass, looked up and spoke. “Well, no duh. He’s a guy. Inferior, if you catch my drift. Us girls are just better at magic - that’s a way of life.”

This didn’t seem to make sense, considering Glossaryck, the best magic user in the universe, was _male_ , but Rhombulus spoke up before Skywynne had a chance to.

“Who are you calling bad at magic?”

“Dummies like you, that’s who.”

“I’ll show you who’s the dummy!” Rhombulus shouted, charging up a crystal.

“Hey - HEY! Don’t make me put you in timeout!”

“Can’t end up in timeout if there’s no one to put me there!”

“Uh, guys…”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“BAA-AAAAH!”

In all the commotion, Omnitaxus’ stand had been kicked over to where Skywynne was sitting, her hands over her head on the table. She’d given up trying to speak.

“You know, Skywynne,” Omnitraxus exclaimed, after seeing her distress, “I’ve looked into other universes. I saw a universe where everything is the same, except you gave birth to a girl. None of this happened.”

Upon realising she wasn’t being ignored, Skywynne turned to face the orb. “But… that’s just not fair!”

“The world isn’t fair, but that’s never stopped you before, has it?”

“I don’t understand… that can’t be right! That girl - perhaps she was better at magic? Had a better personality?”

“Are you suggesting Jushtin isn’t good at magic, and doesn’t have a charming way of speaking?”

“Well…”

At this moment, Glossaryck appeared, ducking as a chair flew across the room.

“That’s enough of that.” Upon hearing him speak, all attention turned to the book-dweller. Three Heckapoos turned their heads, Lekmet released his grip on the legs on a chair of which he was hiding under, and even Reynaldo (who had retired to a corner of the room when the fight broke out) looked up from the book he was reading.

“What is so important that I had to be called here?”

“I, uh, th-think it was Skywynne who summoned us here,” stammered Rhombulus, attempting to cover up the various crystals scattered about the room.

“Well, then, my liege? Try not to keep me waiting - I just left Jushtin after teaching him your spell on raising the dead. I wouldn’t want to return only to discover he resurrected a dead clown.”

“Jushtin…? How… how is he? How is his training getting on?” Skywynne started, bracing for a harsh answer.

“Oh, quite well. Just a few hours ago he was experimenting with that gravity-deletion spell you came up with. His knowledge of mathematics came in quite handy - he figured out a way to simply slow down the rotation of Mewni, so that gravity was only weakened, not deleted. You should have seen all the mewmans jumping around on their way to the castle - I imagine that had quite an effect on the Mewnipendence Day preparations! I didn’t dare let him write it down, though. Not on my watch. That handwriting of his is atrocious - reckon you could teach him cursive?

“Anyway, of course, just now I was showing him how to raise the dead. I’ll tell you, the kid picked it up pretty quickly - he was bringing zombies up from the ground left, right and center. However, we reached the area where Nob Nob the funeral clown was buried, and then you called me. Put two and two together… you can see why I’m eager to get out of here.”

Was all this true? Was Jushtin doing that well with magic? Glossaryck could be confusing, sure, but he’d never _lie_. At this realisation, the realisation that Jushtin was doing everything right, Skywynne felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. If the world would only treat her with unfair and unjust situations, she’d just have to figure out a workaround.

“Meeting adjourned!” Skywynne declared before racing out of the room without an explanation. If it was a female heir the mewmans wanted, it was a female heir they’d get. As long as Jushtin was doing his best, Skywynne could die happy. She’d already made a mental plan, and she’d follow through with it as best she could. After all, she was _Skywynne, Queen of Hours,_ and nothing could stand in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot, sorry this was so late after chapter 1! Was not expecting it to take this long for chapter 2 to come out. Regardless, here it is. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Ray of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the night a crash of light  
> shall strike the tallest spire.  
> Its glowing spark shall leave a mark  
> on a baby bold as fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this fic only 3 chapters long, since I lost all motivation to do my intended 6. Sorry this took so long to finish - I really just wanted to write this so that I wouldn't start publishing more works while I had something unfinished and abandoned.

“Your Majesty, the weather raven is showing strong signs of there being a storm tonight.”  
Skywynne did not need Stanfred to know of the approaching thunderstorm. Thick, dark clouds drifted on the horizon, and they were sure to approach the castle within the hour. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace of her room. She was likely to enter labour soon, and if the nursemaid’s premonition was correct, a baby girl would join the Butterfly family tree. 

A shower of rain specked the glass panes, and the wind howled outside. The storm had arrived. Skywynne lay down on her bed, feeling weary. Darkness crept outside the castle and the night strode onward, spreading its chill to the farthest corners of Mewni. Many astrologists were watching the sky that night.

The patterns in the clouds, the arrangement of the stars, how the lightning chose its path, how the rain fell from the sky. All was telling of something great. Some believed the signs to be of conquest, glory, bravery; prosperity and pride, power and triumph. Others argued they pointed to war, obscurity, foolishness, delusion and greed, destruction and bloodshed. A few scholars suggested there was no difference between these observations.

Regardless of what destiny keen mewmans predicted that night, the storm raged on. A bolt of lightning crashed down to the tallest steeple on Butterfly Castle. At that moment, a child was born. Her cheeks were emblazoned with the very weather she was born during. Her eyes burned a bright blue against her red hair.

And at last, the sun rose and blessed Mewni with its golden rays once more, bringing forth a new day for Mewni. A new era, rather. And as Skywynne saw this sight, she knew just what she had to name her newborn daughter. Thus, Solaria was the name given to the new heir to the throne of Mewni, not just for the sight of a new day, but also for the message it brought to its people in the same way a sunrise does: hope. Hope for a better tomorrow. Hope for a better  _ today.  _

At that, Skywynne lay her head on her pillow, and drifted off to sleep as the troubled thoughts plaguing her mind faded away for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was short, but at least it's a decent end to the fic. I initially planned to do much more, but I just don't have any interest in SvtFoE anymore.
> 
> Anyway, I have tons of other things in the works that I'm excited to write (and hopefully not abandon for months!). Stay tuned if you have an interest in other shows like Steven Universe, Infinity Train, Camp Camp, Ducktales, and most likely more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to start this for a long time, and I suddenly had a burst of creativity, so here it is. Keep in mind this is my first time doing something like this, so I'm still getting the hang of things.  
> I plan on doing a story like this for every queen (and king!) in the book of spells that is no longer alive - so, excluding Eclipsa, Moon and Star.  
> I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, but hopefully there won't be too many long breaks in between chapters.


End file.
